The Years Pass By
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: It seems odd to realize that it had been ages since they first met and that now they'd been married for a while and raised a beautiful adopted family together. *2P!Hetalia.* *OmegaVerse.* *Deanon to the Hetalia Kink Meme.* *Sequel to Nothing As Sweet As This.*


Oliver smiled as he watched the way that Al held their adopted son close as if truly thrilled to be holding someone so small, so precious, close to himself.

Oliver smiled as he watched the baby curl closer, and Oliver couldn't resist smiling along as he moved closer and looped his hands around the other's waist as they watched the baby coo happily.

It had been a shame that they couldn't have kids of their own; they were both Alphas which tended to cause enough issues on its own.

Oliver remembered the struggle it had taken to be able to adopt a baby when others had insisted regardless of the fact that they were married that they should both find a cute little Omega and settle down.

The run down place that they'd adopted their son from was desperately in need of money, so they hadn't cared too much or asked even a little bit about it.

Oliver smiled as he stared down at their kid in his husband's arms.

His only worry was about what the school would say, but that would come in its own time, he knew, as he watched their son coo even more over Al and play with his finger that must have seemed pretty interesting and big to the little child.

Oliver's smile only widened as he watched the child play.

It felt more than precious to have this chance together, to raise a family within their home, and to open their hearts up to that kind of love.

Oliver leaned closer to gingerly brush a little bit of baby hair back as he cooed to the baby, lost in the joy of being a father; he knew that they may argue over little things over the years like who was to change the baby's diaper, but Oliver felt as if they really did have a chance to be happy together despite their class.

He can't wait though to introduce their son to his grandparents, Oliver's parents, as even though they'd grown stricter out of worry and fear for their son, he still loved them more than anyone would have guessed.

Oliver hoped that they'd be excited to meet their first grandchild and hoped that his little, little brother would be a great uncle.

He hummed a children's lullaby that he'd heard somewhere before as he cuddled closer to his husband and hoped for many, many more years to grow together as a family.

* * *

The first school that they'd tried to enroll their son in pitched a fit, so Oliver enrolled him at a school a little farther away.

The principal was an old friend of Oliver's from back in grade school before it became obvious that Oliver was an Alpha; they used to share ice cream and talk about all sorts of things from silly jokes to semi serious stories.

He was definitely surprised to find out that Oliver was an Alpha, but he was accepting of it regardless.

The man had turned out to be a Beta and was happily married to another Beta; she was a sweet woman that Oliver met shortly after enrolling his son in the school.

He joked that may be, just may be, Al and Oliver's son would grow up to be an Alpha too.

Oliver smiled though he doubted that that would be the case, he still wondered if that would be easier or harder to raise if he was one.

* * *

Years never seem as quick when they are passing, but once they do, they seem to have flown by.

Oliver still cherishes the wedding rings on both of their fingers and loves the way it feels to cuddle against his Alpha husband's side; it feels more than beautiful to know that their first son is a man now and that their little girls that they'd adopted a while later grew into amazing women.

He wonders if people still pay attention to his and Al's class or whether people grew indifferent or stopped caring about it.

Either way, he doesn't mind.

Oliver just wants to relax for a few more hours before something important may come up that they'd have to do.

Besides he fits so perfectly into Al's side that it wouldn't be right to pull apart any time soon.


End file.
